


Ambrose's Letter

by frek



Series: Letter [1]
Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Gen, Letter, POV First Person, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambrose wrote a letter to DG on her 18th birthday. (Prequel to Discovery)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambrose's Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the prequel to Discovery. I recommend reading this first.

_DG,_

 _You would have been eighteen today. I know that if given the chance you would have grown into a beautiful young woman here in the OZ. I imagine you would be as fair and just as the queen herself. And even more beautiful._

 _If you were still here, I doubt Azkadellia would have been able to get as far as she has in her plans. The OZ would still be the bright, shiny place you left behind, that I remember fondly - not the war-torn, dirty, tattered shade it is now. Your light would have kept her at bay. The OZ is nothing without that light._

 _It's been nearly ten years since Azkadellia stole you from me. From us. The queen surely suffers more than I from losing you. But I can't seem to forget the beautiful little girl who had helped welcome me to the royal household, who had enchanted me so thoroughly and who had somehow become my sole confidante all those years ago. And while the ache I feel for you has lessened over the years, I feel it especially at times like these, moments that I know we would have celebrated with so much glee and joy that I would have felt like a child again._

 _Of course, I am not a child. I haven't been for a long time. Even when I had first met you, I was already an adult and you a child of five. I was uncomfortable in my new role as advisor then, but you had managed to calm my nerves, to bring me out of my shell. For that kindness, I am eternally grateful._

 _You didn't know then, you were too young, and I wouldn't tell you now, except I know you'll never see this. But back then, when we had become such close friends, there were whispers about us. About me. Cruel, terrible things were said. Things that had never even crossed my mind. I thank the gods that the queen and king didn't believe them, but that never stopped the rumors. It never does._

 _I can't help but think that today those rumors would no longer be whispered, that we could, and would, be seen as equals in the eyes of the law. I can't help but wonder how our relationship would be today if you were still here. Would we be the close friends we were when you were young? Would you have grown tired of me, embarrassed by the difference in our age? Would we have become closer with you an adult?_

 _I try not to think long about these things because they pain me each time I let them slip, but you've been the one thing in the OZ that I could never forget._

 _I hear tell that Azkadellia has amassed a veritable army of followers. It's only a matter of time until she unleashes them on us here. We've been spending our time at the palace, but soon we'll be going to Finaqua, hoping to put off the inevitable. She's already tried to take the plans to my Sunseeder, but I managed to hide them. For now. I don't pretend to believe that she won't try again._

 _DG, I wish you were here. I miss you more than anything else I've ever missed. I miss the little girl you were, the young woman you'd be today, and the brilliant woman you would've become. I miss my friend, my confidante, and as odd as I'm certain it sounds, the only girl I have ever truly loved._

 _I'm going to end this here as I fear I've gotten far too sentimental for my own good. It's time I focus on doing all I can to save the OZ instead of on old pains. You will always hold a place in my heart and in my memories. A place I will carry with me wherever I go and whatever I do._

 _And even though I'll never see you again, young or old, I needed to write this to you, to share with you all that I had bottled up these past years._

 _I love you, DG. More than either of us could ever have imagined._

 _-Ambrose_


End file.
